La casa embrujada
by cherry Y vainilla
Summary: Está vez a uno de los Akatsuki, se le ocurrió retar a sus compañeros a ir a una casa embrujada, todos accedieron, con ello harán una fiesta de disfraces muy loco, dos de ellos llevarán una sorpresa, pero otro de ellos se le ocurrirá algo


_Casa embrujada_

¡Hola! Como están todos, si aquí estoy con otra ocurrencia, empecemos

Vampire: ¡HI!

Dark, Rogue y Wind: hola! A todos

Está vez a uno de los Akatsuki, se le ocurrió retar a sus compañeros a ir a una casa embrujada, todos accedieron, con ello harán una fiesta de disfraces muy loco, dos de ellos llevarán una sorpresa, pero otro de ellos se le ocurrirá algo mejor, asustar a la primera persona que entre a la casa, entren y dejen reviews

_Parejas: SasoriDeidara, vagoxvago__, leve Kakuzu Hidan, vago (en disfraz de Sasuke) x Sakura _

_Contiene: Yaoi/Drama/leve Comedia/ leve Humor/ Romance__/Leve lemon/Violación _

Nota: los personajes saldrán un poco OOC, saldrán otras personas, será leve AU, una pequeña mención del nombre de Sasuke, Sakura no saldrá lastimada

Dark: los Akatsuki no nos pertenecen

Este fic va dedicado a mi imouto Umbrella -sasodei

Cap.1. Una noche para no olvidar, una noche de terror, y de otras cosas más?

En la tele Tobi mira un programa sobre una casa embrujada y se lo cuenta a todo el mundo en la cena y Hidan se acuerda que cercas de donde esta la cueva ay una casa embrujada a la que el ya fue y blablabla entonces nadie lee cree a Hidan y el reta a todos a ir. Pues los demás van ya hasta Kakuzu, cuando ven la casa, a uno de ellos se le ocurre una idea, que consiste en arreglar la casa, para hacer una fiesta de disfraces y todos asienten. Así que van a la cueva a disfrazarse (Vampire: no le ve el Chiste si ya lo están XD)

Todos estaban preparando las cosas, Kakuzu y Hidan iban por unas cosas para la fiesta (Vampire: y que cosas XD), Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame e Itachi estaban con la decoración, Pein y Konan, estaban preparando la comida. Ya tenían todo listo, ya iban disfrazados (Vampire: los disfraces se los dejo a su imaginación y criterio, bueno no se imaginen a Deidara vestido de chica jojojo y menos a Sasori de pinocho por favor XD)

Kakuzu y Hidan ya habían llegado con las cosas para la fiesta y con una sorpresa más (Vampire: me pregunto que clase de sorpresa será), fueron a disfrazarse (Vampire: ah!, pues estos que no se pueden ir como están XD, perdón, por eso, también se los dejo a su imaginación)

Todo esta listo la música, la comida, los dulces por parte de Tobi, y bueno la sorpresa de Kakuzu y Hidan, que todos estaban esperando, abrieron la puerta y eran cha, cha, chan, unos vagos que unos que otros ya tenían unas copitas de mas, que fueron entrando a la fiesta uno por uno, eran chicos y chicas, no les molesto en lo mas mínimo, ya que la fiesta estaba de lo mas divertida, los y las vagas estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, aunque algunos no aguantaron y se fueron a la cama hacer COF, COF, COF, cosas, los anfitriones estaban también divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Aunque el ojiverde y el ojilavanda fueron al cuarto (Vampire: no me pregunten, ni yo se ¿que es lo que van hacer o si?)

En eso al rubio se le ocurrió hacer algo y se lo dijo a Sasori, que estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo era una casa vieja, abandonada y que daba mucho miedo, pero Sasori le pregunto a Deidara que fue lo que se le ocurrió y este le dijo que estaría bien asustar a las personas que entraran a la casa y que todos ayudarían.

Los dos fueron a decirle a Pein la idea le pareció buena idea y se lo dijo a los demás y estaban felices con la idea, hasta los vagos les pareció buena la idea y decidieron ayudar.

Todos estaban listos solo faltaba. (Vampire: oigan solo falta el tacaño y el fanático religioso, Kakuzu y Hidan: ¡¡OYE!! Vampire: perdón, digo Kakuzu y Hidan, Kakuzu y Hidan: ¡gracias! Vampire: por nada, no aguantan nada XD, un momento que tanto estaban haciendo en el cuarto, Kakuzu: no te importa, Hidan: así es, además no estábamos haciendo nada, Vampire: si, claro, como no; Hidan: Kakuzu, Kakuzu: dime Hidan, Hidan: lo sabe, será mejor que corramos, Kakuzu: si tienes razón y se lleva al ojivioláceo de la mano, Vampire: vaya que cosas no XD)

Como decía solo faltaba a quien iban a asustar, todos esperaban a que alguien llegará y como si sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, alguien entró a la casa, era nada más y nada menos que la pelirosa (Vampire: su disfraz se los dejo a su imaginación, Deidara: que sea uno feo, Vampire: te parece de bruja, Deidara: si ^_^, Vampire: perfecto ya esta), como iba diciendo la ojiverde iba disfrazada, todos estaban en sus lugares, listos para asustarla, ella iba caminando y decía

-¡Hola! , hay alguien ahí —decía la pelirosa

Todos se reían en voz baja, ya que ella no sabía lo que le esperaba, seguía caminando, viendo la tétrica casa, estaba llena de telarañas, de polvo, como si no hubiesen limpiado (Vampire: de hecho no lo hicieron XD), ella estaba muy asustada, le temblaban las manos, la piel se le erizaba, trato de salir corriendo de ahí, pero fue inútil ya que el viento cerro las puertas de la entrada, no podía hacer nada, más que esperar a que el aire se apaciguara, mientras tanto tendría que estar ahí, recorriendo la casa, era muy amplia y muy grande, decidió ir al segundo piso, hasta que llego y vio que el corredor era muy grande y había muchas habitaciones

-me pregunto ¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones? —decidió que tenía que ir con cuidado, ya que ella pensaba que la casa estaba embrujada, así que pensó con cuidado cual de las tantas puertas abriría, ya que de ahí podría salir algún espectro, una calavera, un fantasma, una momia o hasta un vampiro (Vampire: esto ya me esta sonando a película de terror XD), así que abrió la primera puerta y decidió entrar, todo parecía estar bien por el momento, hasta que escucho un ruido y se pregunto

-¿qué habrá sido ese ruido? —y vio que solo era la puerta rechinando, salió de ahí, fue a una habitación y nada, fue a otra, así sucesivamente, entro a otra y escucho

-si, si quiero más, OH!, si mas, dame, mas —decían dos personas

Así que fue a averiguar y cuando entro al ver su sorpresa vio que dos vagos se estaban (Vampire: ustedes ya saben, no tengo por que decir)

Los dos vagos vieron a la ojiverde y dijeron

-oye, que no ves que esto es privado —dijo uno de ellos

-así es, así que lárgate de aquí —decía la otra y ella se fue corriendo de ahí

-¿qué acaso uno no puede hacer el amor sin que uno vea? —preguntaba uno

-creo que no —respondía la otra, mientras le daba un beso a su pareja

La pelirosa nunca volvería entrar ahí, así que se prometió así misma, el tener más cuidado al entrar a una habitación y que mejor tocaría antes de entrar. Así lo hizo, puerta, por puerta, en una se topo con Zetsu y se fue corriendo ya que nunca había visto a una planta bipolar, hablar y además que estaba adentro de una Venus atrapa poscas y que además era carnívoro, entra se topo de nuevo a dos vagos en la cama haciendo cosas y grito ya que eran gays, en otra se topo a Konan y Pein y corrió ya que se asusto al ver al pelinaranja con tantos pircings en la cara y en los oídos y bueno con Konan solo por que le dio la gana correr, en otra se topo con Kakuzu contando dinero, y Hidan que estaba lleno de lo que parecía ser sangre* y corrió ya que nunca había visto a una momia que contará tanto dinero y a la muerte*no esperaba topársela tan pronto; decidió tomarse un descansó.

Después de 5 minutos, siguió, abrió una puerta y parecía seguro, o eso es lo que parecía ya que estaba oscuro, puso su mano en el interruptor de la luz, la habitación se ilumino, la habitación era acogedora, la cama estaba en buen estado o eso es lo que parecía, no sabía de quien había sido, pero lo que no podía dudar es que no importa de quien haya sido la habitación tenía un muy buen gusto en la decoración, en eso vio que parecía otra puerta, adentro de la habitación su curiosidad fue tal que no pudo resistir la tentación de abrirla, decidió entrar (Vampire: la curiosidad mato a Sakura) , no estaba tan oscuro, parecía un especie de lugar donde alguien podría fácilmente trabajar, los pocos destellos de luz que había ahí

-me pregunto ¿que es lo que tenía este cuarto? ya que se ve, que es un buen lugar para trabajar —decía Haruno (Vampire: no es bueno saber de más Sakura). En ese instante cayo alguien o mas bien algo del techo justo en frente de su narices y dio un grito

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! —salio corriendo de ahí

En eso llega el pelirrojo y dice

-¿por qué tanto escándalo?, las corrientes de aire si que están fuertes esta noche —decía el pelirrojo, y entro al cuarto y abrió la puerta, y vio a una de sus marionetas, aquí fue donde la había dejado

Haruno dejo de gritar, y se detuvo agitada solo le quedaba tres habitaciones, abrió la puerta y no dudo entrar, todo parecía estar bien hasta que vio a dos personas uno de pelo negro de ojos rojos y otro parecía todo azul y dijo

-acaso tendrán los dos alguna enfermedad contagiosa, si es así mejor me voy

En eso, escucho, ruidos en la otra habitación, salio de esa y se fue a la otra para ver que sucedía y llego y abrió la puerta y vio a dos personas, una parecía muy asustada y la otra tenía intenciones de matar a la otra

-Te voy a matar

-NO, no, no, por favor no lo vuelvo hacer, soy un buen chico

La ojiverde de nuevo grito

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! —salio corriendo de ahí

Y las dos personas que estaban ahí dijeron

-que raro me parece que alguien quiso entrar a la habitación —decía el de la mascara naranja

-¡¿En serio?! Que te hizo intuir eso —decía el ojiazul de manera sarcástica

-No lo se senpai

-_No, digas nada, respira hondo_

En ese instante Haruno estaba más asustada de lo normal y dijo

-que gente tan más loca, es que la que hay aquí, será mejor que me vaya antes de que me de un colapso (Vampire: no tan de prisa Haruno, aun no termina)

La ojiverde estaba por bajar las escaleras al primer piso y cuando llego se dirigió a la puerta de salida, cuando de pronto, escucho una voz que decía

-si, te acercas usare*(Vampire: no iba a decir sharingan, pensaron en ello verdad)

La pelirosa corrió hacia la voz, esperando a que fuera su gran amor (Vampire: grave error) y decía

-OH!, Sasuke amor no sabes cuanto me aterra el estar tan sola aquí en esta casa tan tétrica y aterradora, llena de raros, y extraña gente y sobre todo loca —decía acercándose cada vez más hasta que por fin llego hasta el susodicho y lo abrazo por la espalda y este le dice

-¿Quién eres? —decía el vago

-¿cómo que quien soy?, que acaso no me recuerdas soy yo Sakura

-Sakura?! —respondía el vago

-sabía que me reconocerías, ahora necesito que me saques de aquí

-¿Qué te saque de aquí?, que acaso estas loca, no ves que me estoy divirtiendo mucho

-pero que rayos estas diciendo, este lugar ha hecho que digas incoherencias, no te preocupes te sacare de aquí y volverás hacer normal

-_esta chica, si que esta loca, cree que soy ese tal Sasuke, será mejor que le siga la corriente —decía mentalmente el vago_

-Estas bien Sasuke

-Si estoy bien y creo que tienes razón, mejor nos vamos de aquí

-Por fin, ya te diste cuenta, te prepare algo de cenar, y podrás dormir en mi casa

Hasta que llegaron los dos a la puerta principal y ella dijo

-esta cerrada, no puedo creer que aun lo este

-tranquila yo, me se un atajo para salir, solo sígueme y no te separes de mi

-claro, _por fin estaremos solos los dos en esta casa del horror_

Así se fueron los dos por otro largo y oscuro pasillo (corredor), sin que nadie más supiera de ellos

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso Deidara y Tobi aún estaban discutiendo sobre que el segundo asusto a su senpai (Vampire: de nuevo, XD, y por eso Deidara quería matar a Tobi)

-Tobi, es un buen chico!

-si, si lo que digas, por que no te vas a otro lado —le decía el rubio al de la mascara naranja

-esta bien senpai —decía asintiendo y se fue

-que bien ya se fue —decía Deidara, me pregunto que estará haciendo danna?

En eso el pelirrojo aun estaba viendo a su marioneta y la estaba admirando y se preguntaba, ¿Qué estará haciendo Deidara en estos momentos? (Vampire: las grandes mentes piensan igual)

Volviendo con Deidara

-Será mejor que vaya a ver que esta haciendo danna —decía Deidara y se fue a buscar al pelirrojo

De vuelta con Sasori

-ah!, que aburrido estoy será mejor que salga de la habitación

En eso el pelirrojo sale del cuarto y a no pocos metros de ahí estaba el rubio, el ojimiel estaba pensando y el ojiazul también estaba pensando, hasta que los dos sin darse cuenta, los dos se topan y caen al piso

-oye fíjate por donde caminas

-eres tu el que debería fijarse por donde caminas

En eso los dos se dan cuenta y se levantan del suelo

-D-E-I-D-AR-A?!

-S-A-S-OR-I NO DA-NNA?!

-Dei, no sabía que eras tú

-lo siento danna estoy muy apenando -decía Deidara

-que estas haciendo aquí Deidara

-pues estaba con Tobi es que el tonto volvió a asustarme y me daban unas ganas de matarlo

-ya veo

-si además creo que oí que alguien gritaba muy asustada ¿por que será?

-vaya pregunta que haces Deidara, pues es obvio que los demás la asustaron después de todo esa era tu idea o me equivoco

-je,je, je, je, UPS —con una mano en su nuca sacando la lengua

-parece que te has portado mal Dei -chan, y por ello serás castigado

-no se de que me esta hablando danna, yo no hice nada malo —riendo nerviosamente

-ah!, no claro eso es lo que tu dices —decía Sasori a Deidara

En eso el rubio ve en su danna una mirada que no le gusta para nada, en ese momento el pelirrojo se acerca a su kohai (Vampire: kohai significa: alumno, estudiante, no se si se pueda también interpretar como aprendiz) y el rubio sin poder saber, averiguar o adivinar lo que pasa por la mente de su danna, se pone aun más nervioso que antes

-no te pasará nada Dei, te lo prometo

-Danna?!

Sin si quiera preguntarle o pedirle ninguna opinión se llevo a arrastras a su kohai y se lo llevo a la habitación donde antes había estado, cuando fue a buscar al rubio.

Ya habían llegado a la habitación a mitad de camino tuvo que noquear al rubio para que no se escapara y en ves de terminar el trayecto arrastrándolo, decidió cargarlo en brazos (Vampire: que romántico juju), y ya una ves llegando a la habitación, lo deposito en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro y puso un letrero…

-¡NO MOLESTAR! (Vampire: parecen recién casados XD)

… y se preparo para (inserte aquí como quiere que Sasori violé a Deidara y como quiere y de que manera y/o forma), ya que Deidara aun no despertaba, ya que aun estaba noqueado, decidió hacerlo rápido.

En eso el rubio despertó y vio al ojimiel arriba de el, no sabía que debía hacer y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello

-Hasta que por fin despiertas y yo que pensé que tendría que darte un beso para que despertarás

-¡¡Danna!! —decía un con asombro el ojiazul

-No trates de moverte o levantarte ya que es inútil, además es muy cómodo estar en esta posición (Vampire: no Deidara no es el seme) —decía Sasori de manera pícara

-¿qué me va a hacer danna?

-Nada, solo que te voy a violar

-ah!, yo pensé ¿que……que?

- Ya lo oíste o acaso estas sordo, ya te lo dije y te lo voy a repetir, T-E- V-OY -A V-I-O-LA-R (Vampire: se lo deletreo ni que Dei fuera un niño pequeño XD)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! —gritaba Deidara

-Por mas que grites, llores, o patalees nadie va a venir, a ayudarte, así que relájate y disfruta, Dei -chan

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Nadie, escucho y/o oyó los gritos, los gemidos, quejas, y otras cosas, que decía el rubio al pelirrojo, ya que todos excepto esos dos pudieron disfrutar de lo que quedo de la fiesta

Y se preguntarán que paso con el vago y Sakura, pues resulta que el vago encontró, mas "sake" en el sótano (Vampire: o cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol) y le dio a beber a Sakura y esta se animó tanto que se le olvido el querer salir de la casa

Al final todos salieron ganando, todos menos cierto rubio y cierto ojimiel (Vampire: no pregunten como quedo el pobre Dei -chan)

Fin

Vampire: por fin

Dark: que fiesta tan mas movida

Wind y Rogue: y entretenida

Vampire: Ahora las

Notas:

* Lo que Hidan trae es sangre falsa, que venía con el disfraz, solo que se salpico casi todo

* En esa parte ya que el peligris traía su guadaña Sakura pensó que era la muerte

*Sakura al parecer creyó haber escuchado la voz de Sasuke, pero no es así, lo que pasa es que ella ya estaba tan asustada que empezó a escuchar la voz del Uchiha menor, además de que esa persona era un vago que estaba hasta el gorro de tanto tomar y decía muchas incoherencias, y esté traía un traje parecido al de Sasuke solo que mas oscuro y sin la insignia de la familia Uchiha, sin los guantes, etc.

Vampire: es todo, espero les haya gustado el fic

Dark: dejen reviews

"y recuerden el exceso de alcohol puede causarte, muchos y demasiados ánimos y el no querer parar o salir corriendo de una casa embrujada" o no Sakura

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Hasta la próxima

Adiós


End file.
